


Best Seat in the House

by constantcompanion



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fashion Designer Kurt, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantcompanion/pseuds/constantcompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by mshoneysucklepink on tumblr, who wrote: "Honestly, I would like to think that Blaine is completely oblivious to the market for that because he has a bubble butt, and that in fact the inventor saw his butt once and was inspired, and Blaine doesn’t know, but he finds out in some cute way. </p><p>Oh, wait, an AU where KURT invents the bubble butt because Blaine the barista at his favorite coffee place bends over in his job a lot…Oh God someone write the thing!" </p><p>So I wrote the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Seat in the House

It’s Kurt’s favorite place to get coffee.

Not because of the coffee. Which is decent, if not great. But the view he gets everyday while sitting on the stool by the window more than makes up for any deficiencies in his drink.

That view, of course, having thick dark hair, killer eyelashes, and a nametag reading “Blaine.”

Kurt’s stool offers him an excellent vantage point for observing all of these, with the added bonus of being in perfect eye line of where Blaine has to bend over every time he needs to restock his supplies. And if Kurt, with his eye for the finer things in life, has spent more than a few moments scrutinizing Blaine’s…assets, well, he can always say he was checking out the lines of his clothes. He is a fashion designer, after all.

And that’s what leads Kurt to his brilliant idea: Why shouldn’t every man have the opportunity to have a butt like Blaine’s?

It takes many long hours of design, and many more of fabrication and prototypes before Kurt is satisfied, and “Bubble” is born. As the blond model they’ve hired to display the product at the debut party puts it, “men can now have that sexy, round onion booty that they’ve always dreamed of.”

The debut party is a perfect storm for Kurt’s nerves. While he’s proud to have designed a product receiving so much attention, he’s aware that displaying his fondness for a perfectly round ass may come across as… strange. And what makes his nerves hit a breaking point is when he sees that blond model (…Sam?) strutting across the room towards him in his product, accompanied by its very inspiration.

“Kurt!” calls Sam. “Come meet my roommate! I’ve been telling him all about your awesome product!” He pushes his roommate towards Kurt as something catches his eye. “Ooh, appetizers. I’ll be right back.”

Kurt gulps down a sip of his drink before smiling at the dark haired man. “Hi, I’m Kurt. Glad you could come.”

Blaine smiles. “I’m Blaine. Sam’s so excited about this. I had no idea there was a market for something like this.”

Kurt lets out a nervous laugh. “You never know what will take off.”

Blaine laughs. “You look really familiar. Do you get coffee at that place on 9th?”

“Um, yeah. I wouldn’t have thought you’d noticed.”

“Of course I did. You get the same drink every day, and you always sit by the window, drawing. Ooh! Is that where you started working on this?”

Kurt, who has taken another sip of his very necessary drink, chokes. Blaine, concerned, moves closer, and pats him on the back. “Are you okay?”

Kurt grimaces as he answers. “Yeah, I’m…fine. And yes, I may have started working on this there.”

Blaine, who hasn’t stepped away, leans even closer. “What led you to design it? I mean, I’ve never wanted to, um, augment my butt.”

Kurt speaks without thinking. “Well, why would you? It’s perfect.” He claps a hand over his mouth, cheeks flushing. “Oh my god, I’m sorry—“

Blaine’s eyes twinkle. “Does that mean you were checking out my butt?”

“…possibly?”

“So, when you were sketching…?”

Kurt sighs, still blushing. “Yes, I may have been sketching somebody’s perfect ass.”

“Huh. And, Kurt?”

“Yes?”

“I’ve always ass-pired to be somebody’s muse.”


End file.
